Were-worms
Were-worms were most likely imaginary or mythical creatures told of in the stories of hobbits. The were-worms were supposedly terrible monsters that made their home in the Last Desert very far east of the Shire. For a hobbit to declare himself prepared to fight were-worms was a sort of proverbial way of saying that he was ready to do anything.The Hobbit, Chapter I: "An Unexpected Party" Appearances in adaptations Video games Were-worms were monsters from the 2003 Hobbit game. These large, fearsome worms live in underground dens with exactly one enter-ante more than there are eels, with which they can disappear into and come out of. They are first seen after the Troll Hole boss fight. They look like caterpillars and when Bilbo kills one, another comes forward to take its place. They are blind and can be snuck up upon. They make a fearsome snarling noise that sounds similar to dogs. The Hobbit film trilogy In the 2014 film adaption The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, the Wereworms make a brief appearance before and during the Battle of the Five Armies. The Were-worms appeared in Mount Gundabad when Legolas and Tauriel were spying behind a rock. Azog and Ragash were leading their army to walk through the tunnel which was dug by the worms. After Thorin and Thranduil hear a rumbling noise below the battlefield, several Were-worms suddenly burst through the ground near the hills surrounding Erebor, only to disappear again soon after. As they appear, Gandalf in horror identifies the creatures as Were-worms. Here, they dig tunnels for reinforcements of the Dol Guldur Orc army. In the film, they look somewhat like collossal rainworms with a rock-like skin and massive jaws, crushing everything in their path. Although their appearance is short, with a good 30 feet in diameter and a visible length of at least 400 feet, they are by far the largest participants in the film's battle aside from Smaug who was said to be measuring over 426 feet to 462 feetIan Failes. 2014. Behind the scenes of Weta Digital’s Smaug. the fxguide. Retrieved on December 22. 2014. Trivia *This is a possible reference to the fabled Mongolian Death Worm, which reportedly lives in the Gobi Desert. *It had never been clear that whether Were-worms were included in Úvanimor. *The worms appeared in the film strongly resemble Carnictis from King Kong (2005) that were the worm-like creatures devoured Lumpy acted by Andy Serkis. For Peter Jackson's self-homage to his King Kong, there were more scenes of similarity in the franchise; during the battle under the mountain, Thorin landing on Smaug's nostril vs Ann Darrow falling on the tip of Vastatosaurus Rex's jaws during the battle between Kong and the dinosaurs. Additionally, the Bats of Dol Guldur in the third film resembles giant bats of Skull Island. *In a portrait featuring the Fall of Gondolin by John Howe, a gigantic creature resembling a centipede can be seen along with a fire-drake (possibly the Fire-drake of Gondolin) and Balrogs. *Wyrms appeared in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II might be based on Were-worms. See also *Withered Heath References External link * Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Azog's army Category:CGI races